Warm Sleeps
by DBtransformer
Summary: Heavy, Scout and Dany(my oc) are all outside when the air-conditioner in the base breaks. Scout begins to tease Dany about not having a class yet, what will happen. MADE BY PORKY666! (i requested it)


**First of all i want to say i DIDN'T write this. it was a nice thing a friend on DeviantART made me. his name on DA is close to what it is on here. His name- enjoy this is his writing. the OC dany is mine.**

* * *

'What, so ya not a class yet?'

'...N-no...'

'Phaa, how come ya not a class yet?'

'...Uh...'

'Leave leetle kitten alone, baby Scout.'

'What? I ain't doin' nothin'.'

'Are too, is taunting her.'

Heavy and Scout sat around a girl, who has curly brown hair and light blue eyes. After brushing the hair out of her eyes she peeked at Heavy, holding her hands together. Heavy smiled to her before scowling to Scout. 'Do not taunt leetle kitten about not being a class.'

'I wasn't! I was jus' sayin'!'

Scout looked from the girl to Heavy before shaking his head. He looked off into the distance, shifting about on his crate he was sat on. He brought one of his legs up on to the crate, placing an arm on it. The girl watched him before after the Boston bunny's gaze.

The sun was just setting over the far off mountains, providing the area with gentle glows of red, yellow and orange. It was a really nice view - like those "Wish you were here!" cards people sent to family members that were unfortunate in not being able in going on holiday with anyone for whatever reason. The girl - whose name she claimed to be was Dany - smiled a little, enjoying the view of the nice colours in the sky. She didn't notice the shaved bear that sat to her left look at her with a smile of his own across his freshly shaved face.

'Sure is nice out, huh?' Scout asked rather quietly, causing Dany to snap her gaze at the bunny. The smile stayed on her young face.

'Yeah...'

'Da. Is bright out, today.'

The group melted back into the nice silence. All three gazed into the light, watching the fiery ball dip below the mountain tips, its glow retreating with it.

'So, Dany,' Scout said, breaking the silence. The girl looked over to him, her curly brown hair lightly bouncing as she did so. Her bright blue eyes were sparkling with curiosity, and when Scout looked over in her direction, he couldn't help but blush a little. 'What class do ya think you'll be?' Dany blinked a little before the gears in her head began to whirl. 'What class do ya wanna be?'

'...Ummmm...' Her voice was quiet. With-drawn. She tapped her chin, looking off to the right before connecting eyes back to Scout. '...Pyro looks fun.'

'Heh, I guess he does,' Scout answered, smiling. 'you'd kick ass burnin' all them BLU bozo's.' Dany giggled a little before scratching behind her head, looking back off into the distance. The ball was now almost fully gone, casting the area into a dark haze of blue and purple. Dany yawned lightly, Scout almost mirroring her. They both yawned and both went to rubbing their eyes tiredly. Heavy saw this from the corner of his eye and chuckled, looking over to both of them.

'How about I sit on middle crate?' He asked, watching the both of them turn their heads in his direction.

'What? Why?'

'Because you lot tired. Need nap, da? And is too varm to go inside - is cooler out here.' Since Engineer hadn't been able to fix the coolers, the inside of the base was like an oven. Despite their being heat waves outside, it seemed much cooler than staying inside the brick walls of the base any longer. There was a nice breeze outside, anyway.

'...Yeah, okay.'

'O-okay.'

Slowly, Dany slipped off the crate she had sat on, as did Heavy. They swapped places, but the bear made sure to push both Dany and Scouts crate closer to the middle one. 'Yo, what are ya doin'?' Scout asked as he was almost toppled off the wooden box, his wrapped hands clutching the wood. The two crates either side the middle one were now connected, and Heavy took his seat, leaning back on the metal wall. 'Leetle kitten may now take seat.' Dany complied, taking a seat on it with confused eyes. But then, she let a gasp escape her lips as Heavy placed a giant around her side, pulling her close to his body. The same was said for Scout - he too let a loud yelp escape his lips as Heavy wrapped a meaty arm around his skinny waist. 'HEY WHAT ARE YA DOIN'?!'

'Vant to sleep, da?' He asked as the two people lightly collided with Heavy's sides. 'Is more comfortable on big man, I assure you.' Dany welcomed the warm embrace, giggling lightly. Scout, meanwhile, was less pleased. Giggling loudly, the girl simply made herself comfortable against the bears side, nuzzling her head against him. Scout, rather reluctantly, just crossed his arms and awkwardly leaned against Heavy, looking off to the side. He did relax against him, though not enough to let himself seem like he was getting relaxed.

'This is stoopid.' He said simply, and Heavy caused the both of them to gently shake as he chuckled. 'Is better than hot bed, yes?'

'...Y-yeah, but come on.'

'Vell, could let you sleep on floor. Am sure vould not like that.'

'...Nah, this is fine.'

'Thought so.'

Dany just giggled again, closing her eyes and cuddling into the mans side. 'Thanks, Heavy...' She muffled, curling up into a light ball. The bear just nodded, resting his head against the wall connected to the base. After some time had passed, the little girl was already fast asleep, her breathing slow and steady. Scout and Heavy, meanwhile, were still awake.

'You think she'd make a good class, whatever she'd be?' Scout asked in a hushed tone, looking at the countless stars in the black blanket. His hands were resting over Heavy's paw that laid on the boy's slim stomach, his legs propped up on the crate while his head rested on the shaved bears arm. The Russian found a smile marking his face.

'She vould. Vould be strong and protective of team.'

'Ya really think so?'

'Know so. Has already proved she strong.'

Scout nodded to himself before closing his eyes, yawning a little. 'Well, night, Heav's.' In a matter of minuets, the bear had two people fast asleep against him. Growing tired himself, he pulled the both of them closer one last time before settling down fully. Even if it wasn't the most comfortablest place ever, it would have to make do. And with no worries of any BLU's attacking them - since they were behind the RED base and well out of harms way - they could sleep easy.

The bright rays of the morning sun streamed over the land. It brought great warmth and brightness. The first person to stir awake was Dany. Her curly hair was in her face, and with a lazy hand, she brushed it away. Blinking and rubbing at her sleep-filled eyes, she looked over to two snoring classes. One being loud and deep snores while the other was small and light. It became clear that they were still sound asleep - and she found herself giggling at the position they were in.

Scouts head seemed to had slipped into the bears lap, his long arms and legs laying sprawled out over both Heavy's body and the floor. Heavy's right hand was over Scout's stomach while his left slid over to Dany. Slipping off the box, the girl skipped to get a better view of the two, giggling as she did so. Slowly, the both of them stirred awake, snorting a little before blinking their eyes open.

Scout was the first to react, flying forward and landing in the dirt with a soft yelp. Heavy just rolled off, and the both of them landed on their stomach, a cloud of dust being kicked up as they did so. Dany erupted into loud laughter as they stumbled to their feet and brushed the dust from their shirts with red faces, and hurriedly, Scout made the suggestion in heading back inside to get some breakfast.


End file.
